Tails Doll (Meme Edition)
Note: This is a W.I.P and he is only 76% done Warning Do not do a VS thread with him he is not complete and is not ready Summary Tails Doll is one of the oldest memes since 2005 he was also the first Sonic related meme to come out, people say he is one of the scariest memes around but he is also a very funny meme, when the year 2012 shown up, people started taking Tails Doll seriously and people were lowballing him but Tails Doll meme died at 2013 Press F''' to pay respects to one of the most oldest memes out there But he managed to get resurrected and became an anti hero meme just to help out against dangerous evil meme threats Sonic R Tails Doll was born from a video game made by Sega Sonic R, he was made to be a racing, some people said it was one of the worst sonic games ever, but that is there opinion. It came out at the year 1997 before the world of memes shown up, but once 2005 gets there, he started to become a meme making him a super powerful character that makes him able to fight the legendary Weegee Youtube Poop Tails Doll was one of the characters in the crazy internet series Youtube Poop, in his base form, he was somehow equal to Weegee, who is a ultimate youtube poop meme that took control, him and Weegee used to fight each other, but after that, they became allies with each other and they will protect the internet from all evil deours. Tails Doll wiki The Tails Doll wiki was a wiki created in a unknown year but it is a wiki that supports the Tails Doll meme and it was a partner wiki to Weegee's wiki known as Weegeepedia, in 2016 as it was stated right here, and in 2018 two stupid normies vandalized the wiki R.I.P TD wiki ???-2018. But There is now a new Tails Doll wiki remade by DBZyesMLPno ABL Transformations |-|Base= |-|Plush form= |-|True Base Form= |-|Super Tails Doll= |-|Tails Doll Prime one million= |-|Chara absorbed= |-|Logan Paul absorbed= |-|Weegee Form= |-|Giygas Form= |-|Fused with Weegee= |-|Fused with Pedo Bear= |-|Fused with Yushee and Malleo= |-|Fused with Chuck Norris= Add form here |-|Divine and Godly Tails Doll= Add form here |-|THE CREATOR= Add form here Powers and Stats (Base) '''Tier: Elder God of Memes and Eternal Tiers (Here is a link to explain his power) Name: '''Tails Doll (His real name was never been spoken, if it was all of this wiki, FANDOM, Youtube, (even real life) will be gone forever in less than a plank time, a zeptosecond, and less than an instant '''Origin: '''Creepypasta, Sonic R, Youtube Poop/Memeverse '''Age: '''Older than time itself, possibly older '''Gender: '''All of them (There is no true gender to him) '''Classification: '''Elder Meme, Scary Meme (Just like Weegee) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation,Meme Creation, Spam Negation (Tails Doll can reduce the spam to your character), Immortality (All types) Regeneration (All types), Possesion, Fourth Wall Awareness (Tails Doll was able to warn people not to let him eat their souls), Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Alepotence, Alescience, Alepresence, Game Manipulation, Hax Resistence, Casuality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Totality Manipulation, Boundless Reality Warping, Cuteness Manipulation, Comment Manipulation, Doll Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fanboy/Fangirl Manipulation (Made people love him), Sex Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Memepotence, Memepresence, Memescience, All Hax, All cheats, All skills, Possible User Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Army Control (He had his own army, and there are too many members of his army), Ressurection, Author Takeover, Hax Manipulation '''NOTE: THESE ARE ONLY THE LIST OF HIS POWERS AND ABILITIES IN HIS BASE FORM IN HIS OTHER FORMS HE HAS AN UNDEFINABLE TIMES MORE POWERS AND ABILITIES WE DON'T KNOW ALL OF HIS POWERS, AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DO, THERE IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO EXPLAIN Attack Potency: ELDER GOD OF MEMES AND ETERNAL TIERS LEVEL '''(Was around the world, nerfed Superman (Outlier Edition), killed Weegee (Meme Edition),and was able to kill Discord offscreen) '''Speed: Eternal Memepresent (Was able to travel from earth all the way to outside the final box in less than an instant) Lifting Strength: Truly Irrelevant (Was able to pick up the structure of everything with his pinkie) Striking Strength: ELDER GOD OF MEMES AND ETERNAL TIERS (His punch is so powerful that it destroyed everything here, here, here, and even here) Durability: ELDER GOD OF MEMES AND ETERNAL TIERS (Was able to survive the most powerful characters strongest attacks even if someone in the internet said that they defeated the tails doll, that is just a lie and then it made Tails Doll very very verrrryyyy upset) Stamina: How long he needs to kick your ass Range: The entire Internet, All of FANDOM and even outside the internet (Before you die, you see The Tails Doll) Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Intelligence: Eternal Memescient (Tails Doll already knows your here) Weaknesses: TAILS DOLL HAS NO WEAKNESSES Feats: * Was able to defeat all characters, more characters, yet more characters, and even more characters * He was able to challenge everyone here, here, and also here * Survived The Void like its nothing to The Tails Doll * Created and Destroyed all of this and this without even thinking about them and with no effort at all * Anyone who said they've beaten Tails Doll are victims of his torture * Killed Kami Tenchi really easily * Consumed the OCs that use the Nothing will happen argument (ex: Macky the cat) * Is one of the scariest memes ever that is capable of swallowing people whole Noteable Attacks/Techniques: * Can You Feel The Sunshine: A song that makes people burn to death if they hear it but if it's played in reversed it can cause the Tails Doll Curse when it's played in a dark bathroom even if they are deaf they can still hear it * Tails Doll Curse: A curse that Tails Doll comes out the Sonic R game, The mirror from a dark bathroom or a drawing of him and he has many fates to his victims the tails doll chooses different fates, with the five most common are death, insanity, memory altering, transformation, and slavery. # Death: Tails doll will attack the last person to play sonic r after beating it 100%, however it might attack those who aided in completion. # Insanity: As for insanity, some would take tails doll plushies with them in the public # Transformation: Transformation is either turning friends family and oneself into dolls, although it could be just the player or family, friends but spare the player. Additionally, the house of the player would become a doll like house. # Slavery: Slavery is just putting the player into tails doll's captivity, however very few have ever made it through that without going insane. ﻿ # Memory Altering: For memory altering, it's pretty self explanatory, but pretty much the doll would erase a loved one from existence, so that only the player had memory of the person. *'Absorption: '''This ability is similar to Kirby and Buu's but when he absorbs your character he doesn't look different but it gives him the abilities your character has because he sometimes does this to help defeat the ultimate evil of the memeverse but if your character is good to the tails doll, nothing happens while there inside him but if its an enemy to the tails doll they get erased from existence and be gone forever and he takes your abilities making him stronger * '''Sticky Note:' Tails Doll can send sticky notes down with blood of a victim if it was near you He will appear *'Your Dead:' Tails Doll instantly appears as the last thing you see before you die even with the Nothing will happen argument used its useless to Tails Doll. *'Dark Curse: '''When the room gets dark his victims die in 2 seconds *Consumption: Tails Doll swallows the enemy whole while his stomach is nothing but an endless void, making that they never come back once there inside Tails Doll '''Note: '''Even if someone on this wiki, or any other website such as youtube, deviantart, amino, etc said that they defeated or killed Tails Doll that is just a lie and they were nothing but food to him W.I.P 'Relationships' Weegee Weegee is a internet meme since 2007 he has the ability to turn people into Weegee clones both Weegee and Tails Doll used to fight each other but then they became friends with each other and they help fight off the normies. Giygas Giygas is a character from Earthbound and has this YOU CANNOT GRASP THE TRUE FORM OF memes. Weegee, Tails Doll, and Giygas enjoys scaring people to death. 'Gallery' ' Scrn-3.jpg fghfghfghr.jpg a_new_nightmare_by_supermasterchief99_d3apxi7-fullview.jpg ' 'Characters he defeated' Dead foxy.jpg|Foxy been smashed and broken down LESS than an instant by Tails Doll B068ee45 e8dc 4fa9 a1fc 184eb23850be.png|Chucky starting to catch on fire after started to feel the sunshine of Tails Doll lLu6E.png|If Minecraft never dies, Tails Doll and other memes never die as well Dead.jpeg|Bill Cipher been turned into stone after taking a look to Tails Doll's picture banette crying.jpg|Banette crying after failing to do anything to Tails Doll (You can't beat a meme) Bye Bye Shadow Freddy.JPG|All of FNAF is on fire after a mere thought of Tails Doll Sonic exe darkest struggles last story by sandvich33-d7ygu6z.jpg|Sonic.EXE slowly being erased by Tails Doll after he had enough of those creepypasta games and fanfictions Hqdefault-1501887901.jpg|The last photo of Skodward before his soul was consumed by Tails Doll lq9cw-CFX9RV3FJJY-Full-Image_GalleryBackground-en-US-1519494103452._RI_SX940_.jpg|Herobrine after messing around with the tails doll Burnt-bagels-anybody.jpg|The Sans Above All after trying to comprehend The Tails Doll curse Paper Mario dead.JPG|Mario after knowing the tails doll Maxresdefault (1)s.jpg|Sonic the hedgehog below the concept of plank time units challenging Tails Doll to a fight Big explosion.jpg|This is what happened to Cartoon Fight club community and Animationrewind for downplaying Tails Doll Die mephiles.jpg|Mephiles the dark 0.0000000000000000000000001 plank time units after trying to stand up against Tails Doll Captured.jpg|Miles Tails Prower after trying to escape from The Elder Meme himself Killed Mayron.PNG|The last thing Mayron Legenrok saw before his soul was consumed and body torn apart by Tails Doll Screenshot 2018-10-10 23.27.36.png|Mayron's Shit ass being shit by Tails Doll Costume15.png|Macky the cat sent in Tails Doll's dimension where his soul would be consumed and body torn apart 'Other Tails Dolls' Add your Tails Doll here BFG.png|Weegee Doll ITSTHEYESHIDOLL.png|Yoshi Doll Cream Doll.JPG|Cream Doll Others '''Noteable Victories:' Anyone who takes him seriously Anyone who calls him weak Anyone who downplays him Anyone who lowballs him All Normies Sonic.EXE All Exaggerated, Super Exaggerated, Omega Exaggerated, Omniexaggerated characters, entities and beings All Wanked, Super Wanked, Omega Wanked, Omniwanked characters, entities and beings All Composite characters, entities and beings All Downplayed, Super Downplayed, Omega Downplayed, Omnidownplayed characters, entities and beings All existing characters, entities and beings All Non-existing characters, entities and beings All Godmode, Super Godmode, Omega Godmode, Omnigodmode characters, entities and beings Anyone who says they beaten Tails Doll (YOUR SHITTY DEVIANTART PHOTOS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE ELDER MEME HIMSELF) All FNAF characters Kami Tenchi The imposter Creepypasta Tails Doll Too many for me to list Characters that are too scared to fight him: Sheep Queen Noteable Losses: GOT ERASED BY HIS MERE PRESENCE Inconclusive Matches: ''' '''Weegee (Meme Edition) (Sometimes) Members of the Tails Doll gang Add your name here, if you do, he will become more powerful the more people support this meme *DBZyesMLPno ABL *Goosethehonker Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Gods Category:Elder Memes Category:W.I.P Category:WIP Category:UNDER MASSIVE REVISION Category:YouTube Poop Category:Can Category:You Category:Feel Category:The Category:Sunshine Category:Does Category:It Category:Brighten Category:Up Category:Your Category:Day Category:Not ready for VS debates Category:Not a godmode Category:You're Fucked Category:Spookynoodles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hax Users